


Caffeine Addiction

by Junipabara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junipabara/pseuds/Junipabara
Summary: Gavin Reed x ReaderWhere the reader is a rookie at the DPD. Little do you know that there's more to you then meets the eye, something that's been hidden from you you're whole life.What will happen when you find out?What will happen when /he/ finds out?





	1. Welcome To Hell

[Y/POV] 

The sun seemed to shine more then it usually did in Detroit. As if it were smiling and waving hello at you and all the other residents of the large city. You could clearly hear the birds chirping, but couldn't discern if they were real or animatronic. Still, which ever it was, it was lovely. 

Things had seemingly become much different in the past months. Androids had gained their freedoms and rights just as you were doing the same. You'd graduated from the police academy top of your class and you could clearly picture the smile on your parents faces as you walked across the stage. It had been a wonderful day indeed, one that would lead you to places untold. The things you'd find there would be mysterious, sometimes hard to deal with, but in the end love would be the winning factor. 

You'd wanted to make a good first impression, just like any aspiring detective would on their first day. The one thing that led to a happy employment was their first day going well. It didn't seem like anything (or anyone) could ruin you're day, but you'd soon be proven wrong. 

Upon entering the doors of the precinct you stopped at the front desk, informing the secretary of what you were there for. With a smile and a wave she sent you on your way to Captain Fowler's office. The man that would soon decide your fate. 

"Hello, you must be [L/N] [F/N]. Come in, take a seat." You were greeted by who you could only presume was the captain. With a smile on your face you sat and spoke, "It's a pleasure to meet you Captain."

He'd opened your files and was skimming through them before stopping, face scrunching up at what he'd read. You couldn't help, but worry that you'd done something wrong, but it was in fact the opposite. He'd felt as if he'd made a mistake. 

"You'll be assigned to partner Detective Gavin Reed. He's more then likely in the break room right now." 

The Captain paused, inhaling before speaking again, "Leather jacket, you can't miss him. Now get going."

You stood with a nod before turning and walking out of the glass room. Your eyes scanned the building before stopping on what you presumed to be the break room. You were now stepping into the gates of Hell.


	2. Meeting The Addict

The first thing you saw upon stepping into the room was the man himself, Gavin Reed. He sat at the small round table that the room occupied. With a sip of his coffee he paused and sent a confused expression in your direction. You hadn't realized you'd been starring at him. It was hard not to really. You had to admit to yourself he was rather handsome, in a rugged way. 

"Hi, I'm Detective [F/N] [L/N]. Captain Fowler informed me we'd be partners."

You're cheerful smile seemed to make the man's face scrunch up more then your words did. His head turned to the side to look at the officer besides him, the badge reading Officer Chen. A deep laugh came from his chest as a sign of just how humorous you found your words. 

"You hear her, Chen? Says she's supposed to be my partner. Isn't that fucking rich—"

The woman raised her hand to show she wasn't going to be apart of this before rising and letting him know just that. She knew him better then most people and surely she didn't want to stay and listen to whatever argument they about to have. 

"Good luck," Chen gently touched your shoulder before slipping past you. 

Her words, mixed with Gavin's reaction, had you frazzled. You couldn't see why having you as a partner could be so horrible to him. Though you had to remind yourself there was always more to a person then met the eye. Perhaps he'd dealt with something in the past that made him so disgruntled about having a partner.

"Listen here, sweetheart," He rose from his spot and moved closer to you, baking you into the corner, "I don't do partners. So how about you run along and go play cops and robbers some where else?"

He wasn't exactly scary, but the height difference was quite intimidating  (I'm sorry if you're tall. I know Gavin isn't technically the tallest according to the wiki, but just imagine he's taller then you if you are rather tall). His grey orbs seemed to bore back into your [E/C] ones. It was if he was looking into your soul. Your heart beat had raised quite a bit and you could hear what sounded like a drum in your ears. 

"I'm sorry, but it'd the Captain's orders. You could always talk to him if you'd like.."

You had to remind yourself to keep your cool. You wouldn't let someone as hot-headed as Gavin Reed get the best of you on your first day. 

"I'll do just that."

He moved back from you and marched his way into the Captain's office. That alone was sure to make Fowler mad. The yelling of both men that could be heard from the glass by everyone only confirmed your suspicions. Within a minute Gavin was back out, face red with anger and making his way to you. 

"You can follow me."

He gritted his teeth together as he grabbed his cup of coffee and walked off. You had to hurry to keep up with him as his legs moved quicker then yours. Your body stopped when he pointed at a desk across from what you could only assume was his. With a grunt he flopped down into his chair and you followed suit, only less aggressively. There was already a name tag at your desk, back with golden letters that read 'Detective [L/N]'. 

It was official. You were Gavin Reed's Partner.


	3. Driving Silent

The first hour you'd been at the DPD had been spent being yelled at and sitting in silence. Gavin had decided to ignore you. As if that wasn't childish enough he wouldn't even look at you when spoken to. It was like you were invisible to him. 

You felt like giving up with trying to be his partner and it was only your first day. It was clear he wasn't happy about it so why should you be? It didn't even make sense why Fowler would place a newbie with such a person. To put it lightly he was a major asshole. He had no manners what so ever when it came to social interaction. 

"Gavin."

You cleared your throat before speaking once again, "I think it would be best if we try to get some work done. As fun as your phone might be it would be—"

He lifted his hand to stop your words, his head following suit. You could feel your stomach do flips as he sent an intimidating glare your way. He was much older then you and far more experienced. It was clear he saw this as a way to one-up you. A way to show his dominance over you. 

"God you just won't shut up, will you?"

Your face scrunched up, a perturbed expression running across your features. You couldn't seem to wrap your brain around why he was such a jerk. You hadn't even done anything to him and he already hated you. It was like your 'hi' had been an insult to him and he had a grudge he just couldn't let go. 

"Excuse me?" You bit out, having to hold yourself back from cussing him out, "I'm not sure if you forgot, but we are here to work, Detective Reed. There are cases to be solved and we don't have time to just sit around."

Your words, even though kept civil, didn't seem to sit right with him. He dropped his feet to the ground and placed his phone on the desk before pushing himself up from the seat. In one swift movement he was over to you, one hand placed firmly onto your desk while the other rested on the arm rest of your chair. All he did for a minute was stare deep into your eyes before scoffing and standing up. 

"You sure got a bit mouth for a rookie."

This was another thing that sent you into confusion. Was it really that uncommon for someone to stand up to him or at least speak up? Perhaps if you spoke with someone else you could get some insight on the man, but for now you'd try to deal with things yourself. With a shake of your head you looked over at the man who had now moved farther way. 

"I just want to do my job, that's all. I'd think you would want to as well."

He let out a soft sigh before dropping into his chair. His finger moved to the touch screen of his desktop, opening whatever files he had. At the time they had no case, but surely they would soon and he let her know so. 

"Wonderful. Looks like we're on patrol."

You didn't quite understand why he would just be telling you this now, but there was no time to ask. You stood and pushed in your seat before following after the detective. If your time spent with him had taught you anything it was that this car ride would be hell, especially if it lasted most of the day. 

For your sake and his you hoped it would end quickly. 

[ Time Skip brought to you by Sumo!! Best doggo!! ] 

It had been an hour or so of driving and the time was now 12. At this point literally nothing had happened except someone jaywalking, which you'd done nothing about. The ride had been silent and awkward. You'd glanced at Gavin several times, but he'd never looked back. He was a good driver, you'd admit that, but you were aware that wasn't the reason for his lack of interactions. 

"Are you hungry?" 

He'd finally broken the silence, sending a look your way. The voice surprised you and caused you to flinch ever so slightly before turning to look his way. You nodded your head and gave a small yes. 

"Great— Well I guess it's time for lunch then."

Without another word he headed towards your new destination. He hadn't even bothered to ask you were you wanted to go, but it didn't really matter. Your stomach growled and you knew anything would be good at this point. Hopefully it would be less awkward then this drive.


	4. Partners

You’d decided to stop at a diner, or really Gavin had decided this. It seemed rundown yet quaint at the same time. It wasn’t common to see places like this anymore, but they reminded people of the old days when everything seemed just a bit easier. Things like these proved good for humanity, even if it was so simple. 

Gavin had parked as close to the entrance as he could. It didn’t take long for him to turn off the ignition and step out, quickly making his way to the door without a second glance at you. You would have taken offense, but at this point Gavin had proven to be quite the rude man. This was typical of him.

You stepped out of the car, eyes locked onto the back of this man. You still didn’t understand what you’d done to make him treat you this way. Though, from what you’d heard from others, this was how he’d always been or at least for most of the time people had known him. Gavin Reed was simply an asshole. 

————— small time skip —————

The time you’d spent stuck inside a small booth with Gavin across from you had been just as quiet and boring as the car ride had been. Gavin’s eyes were locked on to his phone and her given no attention to you what’s so ever. You wondered what it was he was looking at that could be so consuming. What did people like him like anyways? 

“So...how long have you been working for the DPD?”

You’d piped up in hopes of breaking the silence, but the man wouldn’t budge. He hadn’t even bothered to look up at you. How insufferable he could be. It was like he knew you, but only the things that annoyed you. 

“Do you, umm...”

You stopped when you finally saw his head lift up, but it wasn’t for you. Standing in front of the table was the waitress with hands full of food, placing it down on either side of the table for the two of you. You gave her a soft smile which she returned. That was the most human interaction you’d had all day and you’d been stuck in a car with Gavin!

Well, it looks like Gavin was saved by the food.

—————— Time Skip ——————

The ride back to the precinct was just as quiet. You’d begun to accept that this was how it would be from now on. Before you’d come to work here you’d hoped you would find a friend in your partner. However Gavin was no friend to you or anyone else. The closet thing he had to a friend was Tina and truly she mostly just tolerated him. 

You were now sat at your desk. The time was 4:00 AM meaning you still had two hours left. There didn’t seem to be anything to do and all Gavin had been doing was messing with his phone again. Without a word you stood and made your way to the break room. Perhaps you could make a peace offering with the man. 

Within a minutes you were already heading back to your desk. Both hands were occupied with holding cups of coffee, one for yourself and the other for Gavin. From what you’d seen today you’d concluded that the man was a coffee lover. If bringing him coffee could do anything for your relationship then you would be happy. 

“Here. I thought you might like some.”

He looked up, glancing between your eyes and coffee, and grabbed the cup. He grumbled what you could only assume was a thank you. With that he drank. It was evident by how quickly he had finished that he had enjoyed the gesture. That was step one to getting on his good side and thankfully it had worked. 

In no time it had become 6:00 and you were more then ready to go home. Your first day had felt longer then it had been, but it was only the beginning. 

“Goodnight..., Partner”

Gavin spoke softly as he’d stood up and walked towards the door. There was no look towards you, no wave, but those words alone had gained you more faith in the future being bright. 

This would be your greatest challenge yet.


End file.
